


Fairy Blue

by wyked_apollo_kyd



Series: Tales of the Nightingale [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyked_apollo_kyd/pseuds/wyked_apollo_kyd
Summary: It's been three long years since Jordyn met Clementine and forged a bond of steel, three long years of struggle, exhaustion, and heartache. After months of searching the girls finally track down AJ only to walk straight into a bloodbath. They escape physically unscathed but truly haunted by the experience and have been on the road ever since. Resources are limited and morale is low and just when they think they've caught a break Clem totals their car. The loss proves to be a blessing in disguise as they stumble upon a seemingly untouched sanctuary. The three are quickly enamored with the new surroundings and even more so its inhabitants, little do they know danger lurks closer than ever and it's up to them to save the day...again.





	Fairy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Jordyn was created as a response to Gabentine I, in short, was not a fan lol. I felt he was too angsty and impulsive and Clem was angsty and impulsive enough for the both of them. So in comes Jordyn, cool , collected voice of reason. She could take Clem's mean streak as well as dish it back. She was hopeful and trusting in humanity but took no shit. Then Louis and Violet were introduced and my bi brain exploded. I have major love and respect for both Violetine and Clouis but was left to figure out what to do with Jordyn. That's how this happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> Background: Jordyn made friends with Clem and AJ after the invasion of Wellington when they ran into each other scavenging. Jordyn and her dog Cujo became loyal companions to Clem and AJ even going so far as to join the New Frontier which Jordyn was heavily against. Since then Jordyn has been a constant companion, confidant, voice of reason to Clem. Together they dove into the bloodbath at McCarroll Ranch and saved AJ, the four have been on the road ever since.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three long years since Jordyn met Clementine and forged a bond of steel, three years of struggle, exhaustion and heartache. Months after the Battle for Richmond Jordyn and Clem finally located AJ but are wholly unprepared for the bloodbath they find. All three kids make it out alive and unscathed but are forever haunted by those events. From then on they're on the move never settling anywhere for too long. With resources scarce and morale low, the group thinks they caught a break when they discover an abandoned train station but their search for supplies quickly goes awry resulting in Clem totaling their car. The wreck however, proves to be a blessing in disguise as they stumble across an untouched sanctuary of sorts. They all quickly become enamored with their new surroundings and its inhabitants even more so. Little do they know that they've walked right into a den of lies and conspiracy and danger will soon be knocking on their front door. It'll be up to Clem and Jordyn to save the day once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jordyn was created as a response to Gabentine I, in short, was not a fan lol. I felt he was too angsty and impulsive and Clem was angsty and impulsive enough for the both of them. So in comes Jordyn, cool , collected voice of reason. She could take Clem's mean streak as well as dish it back. She was hopeful and trusting in humanity but took no shit. Then Louis and Violet were introduced and my bi brain exploded. I have major love and respect for both Violetine and Clouis but what to do with Jordyn? That's how this happened. 
> 
> Background: Jordyn made friends with Clem and AJ after the invasion of Wellington when they ran into each other scavenging. Jordyn and her dog Cujo became loyal companions to Clem and AJ even going so far as to join the New Frontier which Jordyn was heavily against. Since then Jordyn has been a constant companion, confidant, voice of reason to Clem. Together they dove into the bloodbath at McCarroll Ranch and saved AJ, the four have been on the road ever since.

Triggering a trap and totaling their car was certainly not Jordyn's idea of a good day. It all started with them raiding a train station. 

The girls waited anxiously listening to shuffling behind the locked security door. Clem frowned at Jordyn her whole face saying you just had to insist on a lesson in independence didn't you? Of course she did AJ was insistent on having a home, having a home means you need a group and that means you have to pull your weight. _He's gonna grow up someday and before that day comes AJ needs to be confident in his own abilities. _Jordyn broke from her train of thought as the lock clicked and the door swung open.  
AJ beamed arms spreading triumph, “Tada!”__

___“Good job kiddo.” Clem praised._  
Jordyn offered her hand, “Up top short stuff.” AJ gave her a high five as she sauntered past then closed the door behind her.  
They split up scanning the room for anything useful when AJ perked up suddenly. He rushed over to a desk and snatched up some stray bullets. He loaded his revolver looking very pleased with himself. 

__Clem smiled softly, “Just in case, right?”_ _

__“Just in case.”AJ confirmed._ _

__“And what do I always say?” AJ faltered. “C'mon kiddo, you know this.”_ _

___“Save the last bullet for yourself.” he answered finally. Then something caught his eye._  
AJ pointed toward the filthy mattress,“Hey what's that?”  
Clem strode over inspecting the bit of metal peeking out from underneath the mattress. “Jay gimme a hand with this.”  
Together they pushed it aside to reveal a hatch of some kind. Jordyn knelt to the side as Clem opened it. Inside was jars and cans all full of food. They hit the jackpot.  
“Holy shit.”Jordyn muttered.  
“That's enough to last us weeks.” Clem marveled. Then she heard it a sound like a pin dropping -- or being pulled. _What the fuck? _There was a light thud as a grenade rolled into view. Jordyn's eyes widened in fear._  
“Shit! It's rigged!” Clementine slammed the trapdoor shut and lunged for AJ. Jordyn shielded them both as best she could when the grenade went off. _

____“Everybody ok?” Jordyn sat up, choking on dust._ _ _ _

____Clem crushed AJ to her scanning him over, “Yeah, yeah we're good. We should move.”_ _ _ _

____“You read my mind.”_ _ _ _

____They made a mad dash for the car, tripping and slashing walkers they went. Jordyn ripped open the passenger door shoving AJ in the back with Cujo and scrambling in behind him. She reached over the seat snatching the door shut as Clem struggled to close the driver door. After that it was all a blur, they rolled into a tree, a walker burst through the back window then they were rolling and Jordyn was struggling to hold onto her dog._ _ _ _

______Jordyn finally came to with a pounding in her head and a ringing in her ears. She un-clipped her seatbelt barely able to catch herself as she dropped to roof of the car. She gasped out at the impact and tried to get her bearings. As the ringing in her ears subsided she could make out other sounds: the groaning of the dead, barking, and voices. _AJ! _Her eyes flew open and she came face to face with an angel. Blue-green eyes watched concerned from beneath pale lashes the girl's blonde hair forming a halo around her in the afternoon sun.__  
Then she spoke her voice a soft rasp, “You ok? Can you move?” _Christ she even sounds heavenly. ___  
The spell broken as the sounds around her increased in volume Jordyn grit her teeth, “Yeah I'm good.”  
She turned onto her stomach shuffling through the broken glass and out the back window dragging her bag and her father's rifle with her. When she stood with her belongings situated she saw the girl pull AJ from the wreckage. She shuffled over her heart in her throat.  
“Oh God, is he breathing?” she rasped.  
The girl looked up, “Yeah, he's out cold but he's breathing.” Jordyn's relief was interrupted by a whimpering and shuffling from inside the car. Cujo crawled out with Clem's cap in his mouth bringing it to his master.  
Jordyn raced around the totaled front end of the car to the driver's side, “Clementine!”  
Two boys knelt by the window extracting her from the car. One boy, a blonde with a mullet looked up and smiled.  
“Don't worry she's just fine, a little knock to the head but she's still breathing.”  
She teared up in relief. The respite was short lived as the groans of the dead inched ever closer.  
The girl handed her Clem's bag, “I put the knife and the handgun back in there, nothing else.” Jordyn nodded a soft thanks was muttered.  
The girl turned her eyes to the other blonde, “Marlon, we need to get moving the geeks are closing in.” Marlon was helping the other boy, a black guy with dreads, shift Clementine on his shoulders in a fireman carry.  
“I hear you, let's get going.” Marlon grunted.  
Jordyn whistled a high note then low, “Cujo, to me.” the tan and white pitbull was at her heels instantly. The group shuffled out of the ditch into the woods Jordyn's injuries forcing her to the rear of the pack. She watched the two people carrying her friends -- her family her eyes lingering on the blonde girl a little longer than she cared to admit. _I hope your name is as pretty as your face. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I honestly didn't realize but the first chapter is always the hardest. Hit me with some feedback. Tell me what you liked and what I can improve on, your commentary only serves to make me better. See ya next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love feedback so please tell me everything you enjoyed and what I can do better. See you next time! :)


End file.
